A Ninja's Odyssey
by BlackJoker013
Summary: The journey home has never been an easy one. But for some heros it get's really simple if you know what to look out for. Masked men, dark spirits, and treacherous plots most foul!...yeah kind of feel's like we've been down this route before.
1. Feats of Strength

**Starts on Episode 9 of Legend of Korra and continues on from there, sorry for spelling and grammar**

* * *

"Ok now I'm sure I'm definitely on a different planet….or dimension, or I could be trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi…I really hope it's not the last one!"

On a snowy mountain range surrounded by a blanket of fresh powder a teenage boy sat on the ground meditating as he was surveying his current location through his mind's eye. The young man had looked like he just crawled out of the darkest and most violent depths of the underworld.

Wearing a pair of battle damaged orange pants along with a heavily rundown chainmail under shirt Naruto Uzumaki let out a sigh as he got back on his feet, shaking off the snow that had covered him while he had meditated. He winched from the pain radiating from the stump that had once been his right forearm, but that along with his hand had been completely eradicated thanks to the climax of his latest battle.

He shrugged the injury and any lingering thoughts on how is life would be a tad bit different from now on aside. He even wasn't concerned on the how he traveled from the Valley to the End to a location where even though he was surrounded by an abundance of natural resources he wasn't able to enter into his sage mode to further zero in on his location.

No that wasn't right he could feel the natural energy around him it was just locked as if the world he was on had something that was preventing him from tapping into its energy. But like before that could wait with his beloved orange jacket now long gone and no other coat in the only scroll he had on him, Naruto began to walk forward with his only concern on finding shelter before it got even colder as the sun looked ready to set.

Trying to walk in the snow was difficult he could have been sliding over the ground but the ninja wanted to keep whatever of his own chakra he had left focused on sustaining him. One quick trip to his mental world revealed that his roommate and previous tormenter Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox was completely knocked out with no signs of life coming out from him. All Naruto could find in the mental world besides an enormous fifty foot charka monster was a small orb of reserve beast chakra. Kurama must have managed to mold it for Naruto before the behemoth entered his slumber.

If Naruto evened the chakra out with his own he could survive from his fatigue and hunger for the next couple of hours, but if he squandered it he could use the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode for a few minutes before completely passing out.

He had settled for using short bursts of the charka arm technique in substitution for his fallen real one if the need came for it. Luckily for him Kurama's innate ability to sense negative emotions wasn't reliant on charka to operate, which was why Naruto was using it to its fullest range to head towards to what he assumed were a group of humans.

Aware that he was getting closer Naruto shivered more severely as he desperately tried to warm himself up by rubbing his body with just his left arm. Walking past the last tree before he entered a clearing Naruto quickly pivoted back to hide behind the timber as he saw who it was he was tracking.

From what looked like a motorized carriage ( _judging by the vehicles shape and the fact that he could smell liquid fuel being burned from its exhaust_ ) Naruto saw five human shaped organisms emerge from the machine.

Coming out of the back of the wagon were three of the five creatures. They looked like members of some sort of military, as they were dressed the same wearing dark green uniforms with funky shaped masks with screws on the top of their heads along with dark boots and gloves.

The next one to emerge from the front was to Naruto's relief a normal looking man. He wore a different uniform as his mask didn't cover his face but he did have on a pair of goggles that made it easier to see his eyes. He must been in charge or at least have a higher rank then the others as he started to give them orders which the all responded with a salute. And then finally the last one showed himself by walking around the other four.

This last stranger was no doubt the leader of the whole group. Along with a different uniform then the cannon folders and the goggled man Naruto was going to refer to as mustache face, he wore a white porcelain mask that had what looked like tribal markings painted on it along with a giant red dot smack dab on the forehead.

All five men started to make their way towards the cabin that had been built dead center of the clearing and just over a cliff. Ether they were entering unannounced or going towards their own outpost at this point Naruto didn't care all too much he just wanted to get out of the cold.

He needed a way on quickly as the snow was beginning to fall even faster than before as the wind started to howl in rage. Noticing that the men were walking towards the cabin in a straight line part of a plan stated conceive in Naruto's mind.

Looking at his stump arm Naruto began to concentrate, if he managed to only coat his bicep in Kurama's chakra cloak he would not only save on using too much energy but use the chakra arm without any problems. But judging from the speed the men were heading towards the door and not knowing how long he could keep the arm out in his current condition he took a deep breath as he estimated his upcoming gamble working with only a five second time frame.

Letting out a breath he gripped his right bicep with his left hand and aimed what remained of his right arm directly at the cannon folder solider that had taken up the rear of the squad.

 **Five**

Naruto's right arm glowed as it was covered in the charka clock manifesting a hand that stretched out towards the unexpected mook.

 **Four**

The chakra arm's clawed hand grew as hit snared to soldier around the neck with its fingers warping around the masked individual's mouth preventing him from calling out for help.

 **Three**

Naruto silently lifted the soldier off the ground as he reeled his charka arm back as he was getting his real arm ready to punch the soldier's lights out.

 **Two**

The knocked out soldier was stripped of his gloves, mask, and jacket as Naruto leaped into the air covering the great distance in one jump as he put on the stolen articles of clothing as well as using a one handed seal to transform the rest of his attire look identical as the rest of the uniform as he descended down.

 **One**

The mustached man placed his hand on the cabin's door handle turning it over and allowing the porcelain masked man to enter first. He soon followed after allowing the three privates to enter first, not noticing that the last one was fidgeting slightly.

Naruto heard the door close behind him as Mustache walked a head of him and the others and stood right next the hooded porcelain face.

It was then that the ninja could sense two more people in the cabin. They were directly below them one he could feel was angry, frustrated, and slightly scared. The other was more scared but with a dash of anger and anxiety.

Shifting his weight around Naruto could tell that the floor wasn't as sturdy as it should be one simple glance around the cabin would tell anybody that the shack didn't have proper up keep for quite some time.

The ninja could have heard what the two occupants below him were saying if it weren't for Creepy Mask Face quietly talking over them as he gave Naruto and the others their orders.

"Lieutenant" the hooded leader said in a chilling yet familiar voice. "When Councilman Tarrlok reaches up the stairs I want you and the others to subdue him quickly. I want him taken care of first before we deal with the Avatar."

Mustache face who Naruto guessed was either is rank or in the unlikely coincidence actually named _Lu Ten Ant_ sneered and nodded in agreement. "Whatever you say, Amon."

Everyone got into position as the sounds of footsteps started to echo into the room. Naruto took this time to analyze the masked men with the few piece of information he had.

One the masked man whose name was Amon sounded an awful like the Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi, but then again so did Orochimaru so even though it would be prejudice to assume that Amon was a bad guy because of that similarity Naruto would still try to attack him when he had an opening.

Two even with the familiar sounding voice this guy's name was Amon just like the demon! With the spooky get up and mask he was most defiantly dressed that way to put fear and superstitious in the hearts of his enemy's.

And three and what was the biggest reason Naruto should get this guy was the fact that he was wearing a mask, that's just it the mask alone is a pretty big reason, he didn't have a good track record with guys in masks.

Whatever Naruto's plans were he'd have to decide fast as the occupant whoacording to Amon was called Tarrlock was climbing up the last steps. When he a middle aged man with a dark complexion wearing a blue suit reached the top he quickly took a small step back in fear at seeing the masked men in his cabin.

"Amon!" Tarrlok gasped at seeing the man before him.

"It is time for you to be equalized"

"… _Did this Amon guy real just say that?"_ Naruto thought as he almost fell over. That statement alone added another reason for the yellow haired ninja to take a cheap shot at the masked creep first chance he got.

Amon's henchmen each pulled out a set of snares as they twirled them around while the Lieutenant looked like he was reaching for whatever it was sticking out of his metal backpack, as they walked in front of their leader and approached Tarrlok. Naruto joined them as well still weighing his options.

" _All right_ " the ninja thought to himself again. " _I'll knock this Tarrlok guy out with a quick open palm strike from the chakra arm. Then hopefully if seeing a giant arm made out of light isn't a normal thing on this planet I can spin around and use the arm like a whip and knock these other guys out too. Yes good plan!"_

"You fool! You've never faced bending like mine!"

…..Wait ,what?

Before Naruto could lift up his phantom arm he felt a tremendous force descend upon him as he fell to the floor. Without the use of his charka he couldn't break free from the power that was holding him down. With his head turned to the side he could see that the other masked men also fell victim to the same phenomenon.

"Oh great! Another guy who has gravity abilities!" The masked ninja moaned out as he tried to pry himself up again.

It was then Naruto saw why Amon was the boss of his group. While the rest of them were all struggling on the ground Naruto witnessed Amon walk forward with very little difficulty as he fend off the invisible attack.

Rolling his head his head around Naruto saw the look of panic on Tarrlok's face as he held out his hands and sent out another unseen attack at Amon in hopes it would stop the demon in his tracks. For all his efforts all he did was slow him down, as Amon still kept moving right along.

"What? What are you?" Naruto heard Tarrlok whisper in quite horror.

"I am the solution"

Naruto even in the situation he was currently trapped in sweat dropped at the lame one liner. "Doesn't this guy ever stop?"

Amon was in close enough range to reach out and grabbed one of Tarrlok's arms. He then twisting the councilman around until the masked man was standing behind him.

Amon then jabbed his right hand at the base of Tarrlok's neck, who cried out in pain as he had a look of horror on his face.

Luckily with Tarrlok's focus broken Naruto was able to recover quick enough to get back on his feet. As he saw Amon bring his other hand down onto Tarrlock's head the ninja thought of away to knock both of them out at the same time.

Just like before Naruto concentrated as he molded the last bits of Kurama's chakra and created another chakra arm that he stretched out and let lose right at the two men.

Amon who was busy subduing Tarrlok and Tarrlok who was still in fear at what Amon was about to do to him both failed to realize that a giant glowing hand had struck them. The two men were attacked so hard that they not only fell backwards from the force of charge, but that it carried the two of them down the stair case behind them and didn't stop falling until both were slammed right into the cellar's stone bricked walls.

Naruto snapped his charka arm back just as the other masked men were able to get up on their feet.

With a look of confusion and anguish the Lieutenant did a double take at what had happed to his boss and at the assailant who was beyond his attack. "How…..who…What are you!" he asked angry as he pulled out what was in his backpack. It was a pair of kali sticks that had a current of electricity running through them.

"Unpridecalabe!" Naruto shouted with so much agusto that a tiny part of him said that's _how you say a real one liner._

The Lieutenant let out a roar as he dived in and tried to strike down the ninja. Naruto countered by jumping up into the air and landing one of the walls of the cabin, only to quickly charka walk over to the ceiling.

the ninja saw the Lieutenant gawking up at him not knowing the reason for the look of stupefaction was from the surprised expression of someone standing on a wooded celling for the first time. Naruto knew that he couldn't use anymore charka arms for a while. But the little tailed beast chakra he had left was enough to augment his strength for the next five minutes.

Wasting no time Naruto stretched out his left arm as he disconnected himself from the ceiling and plummeted down towards the floor. With a mighty battle cry Naruto struck the ground with his fist with enough fury that he demolished the floor causing all of the occupants on the top level to travel down to the basement.

Naruto landed on his feet while the others weren't so lucky and crashed down hard enough that they couldn't get right back up.

The ninja began to look around the basement only for him to miss the giant metal box in the middle of it for a shelf that contained a row of food perseveres.

The orange ninja wasted no time devouring the assortment of procured meats and even dried fruits and vegetables as he didn't have the leisure to be picky. Just as he opened a jug of water and started to guzzle it down he heard a voice coming from the box.

"What's going on out there I saw the ceiling fall down is there anyone there to get me out!"

Naruto deduced that by sounds of it the girl who was in the box must have been the one he sensed before, the scared and anxious one. Walking over to the container he noticed that the box lacked any windows for him to look inside.

"Hey is there anybody in there?" Naruto asked as he knocked in side.

" _ **Is there anybody inside?"**_ the voice mocked out angrily. _"_ You just heard me say something a second ago!"

"I said _anybody_ you could be a talking wolf or something." Naruto defended.

"A wolf? Wolves don't talk you weirdo. Now get me out of here!" the girl yelled back from her confinement.

"They do where I come from." Naruto said quietly as he saw a key on a nearby table. "Ok stand back I'm going to open the door!"

Naruto grabbed the key and placed it in the container and unlocked the latch. As he opened the door he was rewarded by a blast of fire from the occupant inside.

"What the hell!" Naruto managed to bend backwards as he let the fire flow over his body. But he had caught a few sparks that had spread over his newly acquired jacket. Stretching back up Naruto tried to pat himself out as he yelled. "What the hell was that for?!"

Inside that box he saw that his attacker was indeed a girl, around his age. Like Tarrlok she too had a dark complexion with long brown hair tried in a ponytail. She was dressed in a blue outfit with a fur belt and boots to go along with her ensemble.

Naruto's eyes continued to linger at the girl more specifically around her chest area that he just noticed was slightly more developed then some of the other girls around his age back home.

The girl who was in a defense stance saw even with a mask on where Naruto was looking. She blushed and tossed another fire ball at him. "Stop staring at me like that you lecher!"

Naruto avoided the fire again but this time he caught enough flames that he had to start unbottenimg his jacket. "What's your problem, lady?!"

The girl just scoffed at the ninja predicament. "Ha aren't you a little too short to be an Equalist!" she said in a contempt and play at humor.

It then donned on Naruto that he was still in disguised. "Equalist is that what these guys call themselves, seriously? Oh wait I'm still in the uniform!" Naruto released the transformation on himself turning his pants and boot back to his normal attire just as he stripped away the jacket that buried on the ground along with the glove that he pinned to the sleeve.

He then pulled off the mask and said. "My names Naruto Uzumaki and I was trying to free you."

The girl's face shifted from anger to terror as she clasped her face with one hand and pointed at Naruto with the other.

Naruto looked around seeing that she was point at him. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You…..your arm." She said weakly as she was pointing at his dismembered limb. Naruto looked at said arm and saw that his stump had started to bleed out.

"Ah crap" Naruto groaned out in annoyance "When that Tarrlok guy used his gravity ability on me he must have caused the wounds to open back up."

"Bloodbending." The girl said quietly as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"Tarrlok" a Bloodbender he can control a person's body and make them follow his commands."

"Ohhhhh, that explains why the floor didn't break earlier when he pushed me to the ground. I guess he must have caused my wounds to open back up and bleed out from the pressure."

Just as Naruto was given the skinny on the councilman's true source of power Naruto heard the sounds of Amon and his crew starting to get back up on their feet.

"Crap we don't have time for this!" Naruto turned around facing the soldiers as he raised his bleeding arm at the girl. "I need you to cauterize this!" he ordered as he waved the limb.

"What!?"

"You heard me burn it shut with your flames so I can get us out of here already!" Naruto yelled back.

The girl held out her hands and hesitated just for a second before she did as she was told by creating a low burning steady flame at the bleeding flesh.

Naruto gripped the side of the metal box with his left hand as the pain from the first aid started to take its toll on him. He gritted his teeth and used every ounce of strength not to cry out as he started to crush the box with his hand.

"It's done!" the girl said as she looked like she was about to throw up ether from the act that she had just preformed or by the smell of Naruto's burning flesh that she most likely was subjected to.

"Yes it is." The Lieutenant had been the first one to get back up as he rotated his shoulders a bit before he recharged his fighting sticks. "Don't think I'm going to show you mercy, kid. I've seen what you can do with that freak arm of yours."

"Alright Mustache face, let's see how good you really are." Naruto leaned his head back and whispred to the girl. "Hey can you reach over to my leg strap and pull out one of my kunai knives?"

Since the ninja always strapped his case on his right thigh it would have been difficult to pull out a blade with his left. The girl once again followed the boy's command as she was curious to see how strong he was to make it this far.

Feeling the knife handed to him Naruto spun it around before stopping it with the knife point down in his grasp. He didn't particularly like the look on his opponents face. "What are you grinning about, it's creeping me out."

The Lieutenant smile grew a bit wider as he entered a stance and tapped his kali's together getting a series of sparks to fly out. "The ceiling's too high for you to jump on now, the ground under us is solid stone, and I'm starting to think you might not be able to use that giant arm of yours otherwise you would have to use it to free her."

Naruto just gave to older man a deadpan expression. "Or I just used common sense the key was right there." He pointed over towards the table.

"Then why did you ask me to step back if you weren't going to blow it open or something?" the girl asked.

"Because I didn't know if the door sung in or out and if it did the later I couldn't tell if it was spring loaded." Naruto said back not knowing why they were having this conversation.

"Look out!" the girl tried to push Naruto out of the way as the Lieutenant decided to attack now in order to catch the ninja off guard.

Naruto just stood his ground and became an unmovable object as the Lieutenant thrusted his staff forward ready to fry the boy.

Naruto defended himself by using his kunai knife to block the weapon by channeling enough wind chakra through the blade to slice through the electrified weapon.

The room was silent as the broken kali fell to the floor echoing its hollowed cry of death in the basement. The Lieutenant stared at the half still in his hand as he discarded it and tried is attack again with his other only for it so be slain by the knife as well.

Taking this chance Naruto went on the offensive and sliced his weapon diagonally across the Lieutenant's chest cutting his uniform along with the straps that held his backpack charger that crashed behind him. Naruto didn't stop as he aimed another slash this time across the man's waist cutting his belt off making his pants fall off revealing what he had on underneath.

"Are….are you wearing a banana hammock?" Naruto laughed at as he pointed at his opponent's choice of undergarments while the girl let out a few giggles as well.

"It's for convenience! I'm wearing leather from head to toe I….I get hot under all of this!" he screamed in a vain attempt to defend himself as he lifted up his up his pants only to trip backwards over his own backpack.

With his enemy back on the ground Naruto wasted no time on the man. He grabbed the girl with his good hand and hoisted her off the ground and over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" the girl demanded as she started to wiggle around trying to break free.

"I'm getting us out of here!" Naruto yelled back as he leaped into the air and back up to the entrance of the cabin and with one kick he shattered the door open and went back into the outdoor.

Amon had managed to pry the unconscious Tarrlok off of himself as he walked over to the center of the ceilingless basement. He was joined by the Lieutenant who kept a hold on his trouser to keep them from falling down.

"Amon" the Lieutenant said slowly gritting his teeth in anger "That kid what he was?"

The hooded leader of the Equalist party started back at the broken door not taking his eyes off of it was he walked over to the metal box. He finally broke contact with the open hole when he squatted down and used his fingers to swipe some of the blood Naruto's wound left behind.

Standing right back up he rubbed the liquid between his fingers and sniffed the red substance before whispering harshly. "A sculptor? Here!"

 **Line Break**

"Slow down, time out! Stop jumping around like a rabaroo already!"

After Naruto had gotten both him and the girl out of the cabin he used his second wind from is short food refuel to jump over towards the forest and make his way across the high tree branches in hopes of reaching some sort of civilization.

He stopped on a branch like the girl asked as he himself found that now would be a good time to know where he was.

Naruto placed the girl back on her feet only to get bombard by a payload of questions. "Who are you, where did you come from, how can you jump like that, how could you slice through an electrified weapon without getting shocked, why's your hair yellow, and what happened to your arm.".

Naruto narrowed his brow trying to proses all of the inquiry "I told you my name's Naruto and where I come from, which by my guess is very far away from his place you introduce yourself first before asking another for their name."

The girl looked slightly confused as she took a step back. "You don't know who I am? Then why did you save me?"

Naruto looked at her like she asked a stupid question. "Come on a girl trapped in a metal box by a guy who has a cabin in the middle of nowhere and can control a person's body with his thoughts, I thought he was going bad touch you or something."

The girl looked like she got what the ninja meant by bad touch as she looked away and held her arms over her chest. "I…I don't think he was going to do anything like that. He captured me because I found out he was a bloodbender."

"And I'm guessing that's not something that's not a one hundred percent legal?"

The girl shook her head as she straightened back up and said with determination. "I'm Korra, I'm the Avatar." She said it with such poise and charisma that if they were in a movie a musical score with a lot of uprising trumpets would be playing in the back ground.

Naruto just shifted his eyes from his left to his right as he scrunched up his face a little. "And by Avatar are you talking about the computer kind? Is that were we are in a computer program?"

Korra looked at Naruto with confusion as well. "What's a computer?"

Naruto responded by brightening up a little bit "Oh you must mean the other kind of avatar, like the spiritual kind. Ok then what are you the avatar of?" he asked.

Korra almost fell over from his question. "What do you mean of what kind? I told you I'm **the** Avatar!"

Naruto just got annoyed. "What do you mean, what do you mean? Like I asked you're the avatar of what!"

Frustrated Korra just yelled. "Are you stupid or something I said I'm the Avatar you know master of all four elements!" except for one at the moment.

"Congratulations" Naruto said sarcastically without an ounce of being impressed. "That still doesn't answer my question, the avatar of what!"

"I…..am….the…..avatar!" she said saying every word as slowly and clearly as possible as if speaking to a child. "I'm the one who will bring peace and balance to the world! Champion of the people and all the spirits that walk this land!" Korra screamed not caring in the slightest that the snow was started to fall faster as the sun was nearly gone.

Naruto still without a jacket and only his chainmail shirt ignored the environment as well. "I didn't ask what you do for a living, lady! I want to know what the hell are you the avatar of."

"I just told you!"

"No you didn't! I may not be all that smart but I know that an avatar is the human form of a god, a spirit or even a place!"

"Oh" Korra shifted her head down thought for a second and then fired back. "I'm the bridge between this world and the spirit world." She said running out of titles that would clarify who she was as Naruto was really pressing her on.

"Finally! Ok so you're the human form of a portal then!" Naruto said hopefully only to look startled again. "Wait does your species call yourself human?" he asked.

"What are you talking about of course I'm human! You know you're really starting to weird me out."

Naruto rubbed his temples. "Ok you know what I'm starting to few low on power again let's just keep moving until we can get to a safer place or something." He said whipping a few specks of sweat as for some reason he was starting to feel a little warmer.

Korra sighed and agreed as her own fatigue was starting to overtake her. "Alright Republic City's not too far from here look." Korra pointed over to the horizon were the scenery began to change from the outdoors to more of settled area with a few building here and there that lead to the great metropolis. "If you can get us there I can call Tenzin to take us to Air Temple Island."

Naruto perked up at the mention of their final destination. "Ok a temple sounds good. They usually help out travelers in times of need, let's go."

The ninja was about to pick up Korra again but the girl hesitated. "Just tell me on thing, what happened to your arm, did you lose it trying to save me."

Naruto looked at said arm and over to the city. "You say me handle those clowns. No it was something else, something much more deadly."

Korra didn't press on the ominous tone that her rescuer had taken. She walked over and allowed him to hold her around the waist again so they could take off. "Just so you know I could have freed myself from that situation." She said not letting her pride falter even for a second.

"I know!" Naruto said back with a giant smile on his face. "But I just saved you the trouble, now let's go."

 **Line Break**

High above the eliminated city the Airbending Master, Tenzin was sitting on top of his flying air bison companion Oogi as he desperately tried to search for his missing pupil.

He was aided in his search by the Police Chief and his former lover, the Metalbender Lin Beifong. Along with them were Korra's friends the Pro Bending brothers Mako, and Bolin as well as the heiress Asami Sato.

All five of them were seated on different sides of Oogi's saddle as they all surveyed the area in hopes of finding the lost Avatar.

"I think I see her!" Bolin the younger Earthbending brother cried out getting everyone's attention.

"Were?" Mako asked as he slide up to his sibling look around furiously at were Bo had seen her.

"She was right there!" Bolin stated pointing over towards the ground. "I saw someone carrying her as he was leaping up in the air and over a building!" feeling all eyes were on him instead of where he was pointing he saw that everyone was giving him a look of doubt mixed with sarcasm.

"Bolin we've been searching for a while maybe you should take a break." Mako placed his hand on Bolin's shoulder.

The Earthbender just shook it off. "I'm not tried! I saw Korra being carried off my some guy with yellow hair jumping around with her!"

"Bolin, Mako is right you should take a break." Tenzin suggested as he focused straight a ahead. "We are all worried about Korra, but if we continue on were all going to start to see things that defy logic. Think about it given our altitude the only kind of human who could jump so high that we could see them would be an Airbender. And since that last time I check there weren't any Airbenders outside my family let alone one with yellow hair, then the only rational explanation is…"

But before the master of air could complete is thesis on sanity a yellow haired young man carrying a sleeping Avatar Korra leaped right across from them from port to starboard as he was about to land on a nearby building.

"Korra!" Mako cried out as he saw the girl who he had mixed feelings about being carried off by a mysterious stranger.

Naruto caught Mako's outcry and stopped his pace, as he stood on the side of the building. He cut of flow from the structure and landed safely on the ground.

Tenzin commanded Oogi to the same as Mako followed by Bolin and then Asami hoped off the gentle beast and headed over towards the Avatar.

"What was that about logic, Tenzin?" Lin asked as she stayed behind not missing an opportunity to point out when her X was wrong about something.

Tenzin coughed in his fist as his cheek tinted in embarrassment only for him to look back at her. "Who was that carrying her?"

Lin's playfulness left as she realized that Bolin was indeed right about the jumping yellow hair. So she bolted off Oogi and headed over as well.

Naruto saw the group approach him but didn't shift in any way to defend himself. He could feel no malice or wickedness coming off from any of them.

As Mako come over Naruto let go of his hold on Korra and gently tried to get her awake, she had fallen asleep earlier when they entered the city. Shaking her a bit the Avatar stirred a bit as she opened her eyes and saw the look on her friend's face.

"Oh, hey Mako." Korra whispered lightly. "Did you miss me?" she asked as the Firebender lifted her up and carried her in his arms.

"Yeah I did I'm just glad you're with us again." Mako looked directly at Naruto and said. "Thank you" as he carried the girl over to the bison. He felt his heart begin to skip when Korra leaned her head against his chest and rested on his bosom.

Watching Korra being carried off Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he let out a sigh. "Just great I help out a cute girl and it turns out she has a boyfriend, typical." The ninja stopped rubbing his head when he saw the other dark haired boy looking at him the same way Korra had when she saw his arm which was what he was looking at right now.

Playing it close to the vest Naruto just scratched the burned flesh around his numb nonchalantly "Is something wrong?" he asked despite knowing what the other guy was going to say.

"Wh…what happened to your arm?" he asked making Naruto just roll his eyes. He didn't want to go into it not before he could get some rest as he was trying to fight of a spell of double vison.

Playing it cool the ninja replied. "Oh this it's noting I just got a little wild and paid the price, it's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch! Your arm looks like it was burned off!" Bolin yelled with his eyes opened wipe open as he ran his hands though his hair.

"It wasn't burned off. I just had Korra close it up with her flames when it started bleeding again it's no big…" it was then Naruto had finally burned out as he lost all equilibrium and almost fell to the ground if someone hadn't caught him on time.

Naruto saw that his savoir had been the other girl who had ran up to him. A young woman dressed in black and red suit with dark bouncy hair and emerald eyes. What the orange ninja noticed the most of the young woman was her lips, they were red like crimson.

Naruto looked at the young lady and couldn't help but smile. "And who are you?" he asked trying really hard not to sound like cheese.

The young lady who had his only good arm hung over her shoulder smiled. "Asami Sato, _**I'm**_ Mako's girlfriend." She said the last part with a little more force as in to state the fact.

And by the way she said Naruto could tell that Mako guy was definitely not having a harem kind of relation going on for him, or at least Naruto hoped he didn't.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you might want to remind him that." Naruto used his chin to point over were Mako had set Korra gently on the flying beast's saddle.

"Tell me about it!" Naruto heard a harsh whisper enter his right ear. Looking over he saw the other boy gently lifting his injured limb as he placed Naruto's bicep over his shoulder. He stopped giving Mako the stink eye as he introduced himself as well. "I'm Bolin by the way."

Naruto smiled wearily. "Nice to meet you I'm…." but before he could introduce himself he was interrupted by Tenzin, and Lin.

"Young man I cannot thank you enough for what you did for Korra if there's anything I can do…"

Naruto returned the favor by waving his hand in order to stop the master from continuing. "It's pretty cold out and I'm kind of under dressed. Could I borrow your cape?"

"Oh, yes you must be freezing!" Tenzin reached up to his neck and unclasped the pin that held his mantle around his back as he twirled off of himself and over on Naruto.

Bolin and Asami help Naruto by fashioning the garment around the the ninja's torso in an effort to cover him up.

"Thank you" Naruto bowed his head a little in gratitude "like I was saying before my name is…."

"Where's Tarrlok?" another voice demanded interrupting the ninja yet again.

Naruto let out an irritated moan as Police Chief Beifong pressed on with her question. "And how exactly were you able to free that Avatar from his Bloodbending?"

Feeling like he was at the end of his rope which for all intensive purposes he was. "Look lady I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm pretty sure I'm running a low grade fever and despite my cheerful attitude I'm still pretty mad that I lost this!" he illustrated what _this_ meant by waving his disabled arm.

Lin and Tenzin both looked at each other before giving the yellow haired trouble maker a sympathetic look.

"And to top it all off today happens to be also be my birthday so you can imagine why I might want to hold off answering whatever questions you have for the movement. But if it's not _too_ much trouble can ask me whatever it is you want to know after you guys can take me some where I can get patched up." Looking sternly he eased up his face as he felt all this unloading was making him look a little like he was brooding, and if there was one thing that peeved him the most in life it was brooding so he added. "Please?"

"Of course you're more than welcome to come back with us to Air Temple Island." Tenzin stated as he extended an invitation to his home.

Naruto gave small small and said thanks as his two helpers assisted him over towards Oogi.

"So….." Bolin dragged out "We didn't really catch your name."

Naruto lifted himself up by pressing down on Asami and Bolin's shoulders. He looked from his left, then to the right, and back to his left.

"Is something wrong?" Asami asked fearing that their might be an imminent threat in the area.

"No, I just wanted to make sure nobody would interrupt me again." The ninja smiled cheekily. "My names Naruto Uzumaki."

Bolin and Asami both smiled back only to look back at Naruto in empathy. "Is it really your birthday?" the both of them asked in unison.

"Yeah, but the sad thing is this isn't the worst one I've had yet."

 **-To be Continued**


	2. Airing of Grievances

**AN: Originally I wanted Naruto to carry Korra's prison box out of the cabin and use it the slide down the mountain side while the song Funk Soul Brother played in the background with Naruto weaving and dodging the Equalists in snowmobiles while Korra bounces around inside the box, but then I thought that sounded better as a vid then a fic plus I'm pretty sure Korra would have ended up with a concussion.**

"Almost, almost, andddddd yes I did it! I did it, time!" In a small room big enough for a single bed and dresser Naruto Uzumaki danced triumphantly on the ceiling. He was celebrating his latest achievement getting his pants on, single handedly!

As the ninja continued to do his jig he waited for his internal roommate to tell him his score.

"Five minutes…..." Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox grunted out as he lay in his domicile within Naruto's mind scape. "…..give or take a few seconds."

Naruto immediately cut the flow of chakra circulating through his feet, making him fall face first in his bed.

"I don't believe this!" Naruto yelled with his face muffled through the mattress. "How can I get back to a hundred percent if it takes me forever to put on a pair of pants?!"

Opening one eye the chakra monster responded. "To be fair you spent a majority of that time trying to figure out how to put your pants on the most effortless way possible. You _should_ be beating yourself up because it took you two minutes to button a button!"

Naruto raised his head as he heard Kurama's chuckles echoing in his mind. "Thanks Kurama you really know how to make a guy feel better about themselves."

After Naruto, Korra and the rest of the search party made it back to the Island the ninja only stayed lucid long enough for one of the temples acolytes to patch up what was left of his arm and show him a vacant sleeping quarter. After that he passed out only to wake a few hours later in the room.

"I'm not one to sugar coat the details in life. I pride myself in speaking my mind!" The fox gloated bringing Naruto back to now.

Flipping around so he was looking up at the ceiling Naruto started to scratch the bandages on his right side. "Well whatever, so how are you feeling? You had me scared for a while."

"Your concern was unneeded. The bouts between you the Zetsu and resurrected army the battle against Madara and Obito, and the struggle of Kaguya licked me clean of power."

Kurama huffed and scratched the top of his head. "Plus whatever that portal thing we went through drained me of everything else; it was lights out for me. At least until I could slowly restore my chakra just like when the two of us fought each other for the first time. I managed to regain my power by converting your chakra. But because your own reserves were so low I wasn't able to regain my vitality until after you had woken up from your own good night's rest."

Naruto stared blankly at the beast silently for about three seconds before he raised a brow. "I…I already figured all that out. Like ten seconds after I couldn't get you up when we landed here."

"You…..you did?" Kurama asked in amazement.

"Yeah, what was with all that exposition just now? I was there for most of it I already knew you were running low on fuel before hand."

Kurama shrugged "Honestly I thought most of that would have flown over your head. I mean let's face it half the time you manage to pick up on what goes around you with little information. And other times when you're confused you don't figure things out until some else says a metaphor, simile or analogy so arbitrary that it doesn't have anything to do with the conversation but you somehow manage to figure it out because of it."

"That's not remotely true…, most of the time." Naruto shook his head trying to clear his mind. "Your rantings are getting me off track again. Can you just mold me some chakra next time so I don't have to run around the ceiling and let gravity help me put on a pair of pants?

"Oh yeah about that I'm not lending you any chakra outside of combat." Kurama closed his eyes and bent his ears and waited.

"… **..WHAT!"**

There it is.

"How can you be so stingy with your chakra?!" Naruto demanded.

"Alright where do I begin?" The fox pulled Naruto into the mental world so he could speak to his Jinchuriki face to face. "If what you said was true about us being in a different world then we can't underestimate what lurks here. Take that man what was his name…..Tarrlok? Yes him he had the ability to control a person's blood, what are you going to do if you face him or anyone else like him and don't have any of my charka left to assist you once you lose control of your body?"

The ninja looked away from the beast not wanting him to see the look on Naruto's face as he realized Kurama made a good point.

"Naruto" Kurama said softly trying to sound less hostile. "The blood man is just the beginning where literally playing a different game here so until we learn all the rules let's not waste our best cards in the opening act."

Naruto looked at his stump glaring at the appendage. In truth he just wanted to overcome his new adversity with a cheap short cut, instead of accepting his new handicap and learning to live with it.

"You're right Kurama. I guess I should ether learn to adapt with just using one hand or see if I can get a robot arm or something as a replacement."

"Yeah sure _robot arm_ " Kurama said sarcastically. "But in the mean time you might want to focus more on what you're going to do about your ninjutsu more specifically the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

It's not like that thought hadn't crossed Naruto's mind like a thousand times. Without his other hand Naruto couldn't preform his trademark technique. The only Jutsus that he could perform at the moment were the Rasengan, the Transformation, and Replacement techniques as they were the only ones he could do with one hand. Well and maybe Sage Mode….if he found out what was blocking it that is.

"It feels weird not using a Shadow Clone in a fight. When I took on those masked Equalist guys it was the first time I ever fought without another me watching my back."

"Yeah well crying about it's not going to make the problem going away. It's not like crossing you fingers and hoping for the best is going to cut it." Kurama snorted out. "You should be focusing on trying to create a combination of one handed seals to substitute for the Shadow Clone's original seal."

Exiting his mind Naruto was back in the small room laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling again. Clutching his left hand and holding it up to the ceiling Naruto smiled in determination. "When you're right, your right fuzz face. I can feel sorry for myself later, right now I should be focusing on finding out where we are and jump over this one handed hurdle…."

Naruto still had his fist pumped up just as his stomach started to rumble. "…..As soon as I get some food in me!"

Naruto jumped off the bed and ran over to where his boots were resting right by the door. Due to the slip on design of his shoes the orange ninja managed to slide them on with very little difficulty. Looking around the dresser next to the door the ninja debated on rather or not if he should put on his chainmail under shirt.

One quick study and sniff of the under armor told him that the shirt's durability had worn off making it pretty much useless now, plus it smell really bad. He opted it for the cloak that Tenzin had loaned him last night. He also pocketed his only remaining kunai knife and his only sealing scroll that like back in the mountains didn't contain anything he could use right now.

Naruto reached out and pushed the sliding door open and walked out of the room.

 **Line Break**

Walking down the hall adjacent to Naruto's room two Air Acolytes roomed the hall while having a highly spirited and spiritual debate.

"Here's where you are wrong my friend." the fatter and shorter of the two acolytes said. "This woman has killed before."

"Allegedly!" the skinnier and taller one corrected as he briefly panned his head over to his friend before facing forward again.

"OK, whatever" the fat acolyte waved his hands to get passed his last point. "But she was an agile girl. We are talking about a quick, tactical ,young lady who was powerful enough to create blue flames and bend lightning. Plus she had questionable stability."

The skinnier acolyte let out a scoff in disbelief. "Oh you are totally underestimating the abilities of one who had the power of all four elements at her fingertips. Who not only created the Dai Li agents but also inspired generation after generation of young warriors to emulate her, no Avatar has done that."

The fat acolyte held up two fingers "Two words dude Crystal Catacombs battle." He said with confidence.

"Oh come on just because she managed to take down Avatar Aang in the Avatar State, doesn't mean she get the better of a full realized Avatar!...wait a second those were three words."

"Three words?" the fat acolyte counted the words on his fingers. "I thought _Crystal Catacombs_ was one word."

It was just then Naruto slung his door open and jumped out of his room, scaring the two rooming acolytes in the process.

Back peddling both of the acolytes palpitated their hearts from their fright. "You should watch were you're going, kid." The taller one said.

"Yeah I'm already having nightmares about Amon and Equalists storming the island, I don't think I could take jump scares at the moment."

"Sorry about that." Naruto bowed lightly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

It was then the fat acolyte recognized who it was that scared him and his friend. "Hey you're that guy! The one that rescued Avatar Korra from Councilmen Tarrlok."

"Wow it really is him!" the taller one added in.

"Hey can you settle a bet for us?" the fatter one asked. "Who do you think would win in a fight, Avatar Kyoshi or Princess Azula with both of them being in their prime?"

"Physical prime!" the taller acolyte corrected scolding his friend. "If I have to take the Avatar State's weak spot then you have to take mental instability!"

"Pshhh whatever." The fatter acolyte raspberried "The whole crazy angle just makes her more dangerous anyway."

Naruto looked back and forth between the two acolytes. "…I don't know who either of those two people are."

"WHAT!" both acolytes screamed in unison.

"How can you not know about Avatar Koyashi, the Avatar who defeated Chin the Conqueror and stopped the peasant rebellion of the great city Ba Sing Se." the taller one demanded as he franticly waved his arms around.

The fatter acolyte pouted and lightly shoved his friend a side. "Forget that how can you not have heard about the woman who took _over_ the great city of Ba Sing Se actually killed Avatar Aang _***in a low whisper**_ **{before he was resuscitated}** and coaxed its own secret service to help her occupy it!"

Naruto just held a blank expression and let out a frustrated breath. "I'm not from around here, and even if I was history's never been my best subject."

The two acolytes were just dumbfounded by Naruto's response as they looked back at each other. How could he have never heard of the Mad Princess or the greatest Earth Kingdom born Avatar of all time, were was he from under a rock! A rock that covered the opening a giant cave that he grew up in!

The ninja then began to rub his aching belly. "Hey do you guys know where I can get something to eat." Naruto's eyes panned to the left as he let out another breath as if an invisible voice reminded him about something more important, but he didn't see it as such. " _And_ can you also tell me where I can find some books about the planets geography, some star charts and I guess _some_ history books."

"Well we can show you were the dining room is." The skinny acolyte said slowly.

"That's were Master Tenzin is, you could ask him if you can poke around is office." The fatter acolyte suggested. "All those kind of books would be in there."

"Cool then lead the way!"

The acolytes walked in front as they led Naruto towards their first stop.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt or something. "The tall acolyte asked wondering if just the red cape was enough as a warmth barrier.

"Na food now, then books, then maybe I'll put a shirt on."

 **Dining Room**

In the private family dining room of the temple Avatar Korra sat with her friends as she enjoyed a bountiful spread of vegetarian cuisine. She had woken up around an hour ago and the first thing she requested was nourishment to regain her strength that sleep alone couldn't provide.

"The food tastes amazing, Pema." The Avatar thanked the matriarch of the air clan as she couldn't stop taking big bites out of the giant dumplings in her hands. "I'm finally starting to feel like…"

"That's your argument!" a voice from down the hall shirked out interrupting the rest of Korra's sentence. The owner of the loud voice revealed himself to be the fat air acolyte who had decided to show Naruto to the hall.

"Hey don't get so bent out of shape you wanted my opinion so I gave it!" Naruto yelled back as he walked into the dining hall and past the acolyte.

"Saying Princes Azula would lose to Avatar Kyoshi because she's a lighting generating Firebender isn't a valid argument!"

"Yes it is!" the ninja fired back. "Trust me when it comes to fire elementals especially ones who can also control lighting they're the most arrogant egotistical and sometimes even stuck up brooding jerks who always underestimate their opponents only to have that mentality to bite 'em in the ass."

"Ease up on the guy" the skinnier acolyte said as he stuck his head through the dining room door frame. "You're just mad that he agreed with me."

"He didn't agree with you!" the fat acolyte threw his hands in the air making a scene. "The second you mentioned that Avatar Kyoshi wore theater style make up in lieu of war paint into battles he stopped listening to anything else you said!"

"What can I say" Naruto shrugged as he sat right between Bolin and Pema at the dining table. "That Kyoshi lady sounded pretty cool, and everyone knows cool girls beat hot ones." The ninja smiled cheekily as he turned to the left and introduced himself to Pema. "Hi I'm Naruto."

Pema smiled back weakly as she shook Naruto's left hand, being nervous as to not look at the boy's right arm in fear of being an impolite host. "Yes you're the young man who saved Korra it's nice to meet you as well."

The chubby acolyte started to turn red as he tried to choke out. "That doesn't…I can't believe…oh whatever I have chores to do!" the fat acolyte admitted defeat as he slumped over and walked out of the room.

The skinny acolyte who was still at the door fame watched his friend walk out the door in wonder. "Wow I don't think I've ever seen someone make him give up on a who can beat up who debate."

Tenzin sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead not really needing any more distractions at the moment. "Don't you have chores to do as well" addressing the skinny acolyte.

"Oh right sorry boss I'll get on them right now!" the acolyte left in a hurry as he scurried after his friend.

"I told you don't call me…." But before Tenzin could correct the acolyte he already left. "Oh never mind."

"Hey Coral do you think I could get one of those paozus" Naruto asked as he pointed at one of the untouched buns sitting on the Avatar's plate.

"Sure help yourself." Korra passed the buns along with her other untouched food in a plate over to Bolin who snagged one of the delectable delights as he passed them over to Naruto. Korra then frowned as she realized what Naruto had called her "My name is Korra, you dork."

Grabbing the steam and veggie filled eatables Naruto took a big bite out of it moaning out in glee. "Mmm this is good!"

"How silly me you must be starving as well I'll get you some more food." The pregnant woman got off her feet and was on her way towards the kitchen.

"Oh wait you don't have to, I can get it myself." Naruto was about to get up as well only to stop when Pema held up her hand telling him to halt.

"Nonsense, you're a guest here and you should be regaining your strength as well. It's no trouble for me I'm pregnant, not helpless." She said echoing the words she would tell her husband whenever he'd doddle over her.

Sitting back down Naruto whispered out. "She's pregnant? Huh I thought she was just a really fat lady…OH!" The ninja cried the last part out as an invisible force of air smacked him in the head.

Naruto looked around the table as he rubbed the back of his head, seeing that it was composed of the members of last night's search party.

Master Tenzin the leader of the temple and Korra's teacher looked annoyed having picked up on the ninja's quiet remark about his wife as he held his arms together while periodically stroking his beard in anger.

Next to the master was the armored officer of the law Lin Beifong. Still clad in her metal attire as she looked a little anxious no doubt she wanted to pick up where she left off on her line of questioning from last night. With Naruto's own experiences with other military officers and leaders he knew most of her inquiry would be more about how he came to Korra's recue and why he was there in the mountains in the first place.

Sitting straight across from Naruto was the young woman who had stopped him from dropping to the ground last night. Asami Sato sat poised and composed as she sat patiently at the table. Her jade green eyes saw Naruto's ocean blue looking right at her, causing the young lady to smile and wave slightly at the yellow haired ninja. Naruto swallowed hard as he nervously smiled back and let his eyes wonder off the faire skinned brunette.

Unfortunately Naruto's eyes locked onto the intense gaze of Mako, Bolin's older brother who was sitting right next to Korra. Naruto narrowed his own peepers as Mako continued to angrily glare at the outsider.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked calmly not getting angry or annoyed but more curious as what he had done to get the older boy to look at him so intensely.

"I heard what you said about Firebenders." Mako crossed his arms as he continued. "That we're all brooding jerks" Mako angry used finger quote on the last two words on his recap.

Naruto slowly leaned his head over to the left towards Bolin's ear as he whispered to the Earthbender. "Is your brother a fire user?" Only for him to ask his question rather loudly enough that everyone else at the table heard.

Bolin leaned in and covered his mouth over the ninja's ear and whispered back. "If you mean if he's a firebender then yeah he is."

Naruto returned the favor by using his own hand to cover over his mouth and whisper "Is he like I said all fire users are like?" Naruto knew was being biased when he talked about fire breathers, what he said was mostly just to enough to annoy the tubby acolyte who wouldn't stop asking him for his opinion.

So before Naruto could apologize to Mako he wanted to make sure that his past comments would be true or not on the scarf wearing young man.

Bolin knew his past whispers were rather loud so he closed the gap between Naruto and whispered for real as he told Naruto some facts about his older brother.

Naruto responded by nodding his head repeatedly and only saying. "Uh-huh" with each nod as Bolin whispered in his ear. After about a few seconds Naruto's face started to turn from curiosity, to shock and then dismay as his jaw fell open and he slid away from the Earthbender.

"They did, right in front of you?" Naruto asked as Bolin solemnly nodded his head. "Oh man…" Naruto looked over towards Asami who was inquisitive as to what Bolin had just told the yellow haired stranger as he looked back at her with remorse. "…..Wait they did that while he was going out with her." he pointed at Asami.

Mako slammed his hand on the dining table getting everyone's attention. "Bolin what did you just tell him!?"

"Nothing!" the younger brother defended while rising up his hands in fear. "I was just saying that sometimes you can be a little bit intense and serious but I also mentioned you have a sum what more…softer side?" Bolin's voice went into a higher pitch when he said the last part.

"You shouldn't be telling a complete stranger things that aren't any of his business!"

"But he rescued Korra, he's like a hero." Bolin tried to say explaining that they could treat Naruto friendlier.

"Bolin's right." Asami said sticking up for the younger Earthbender. "And you shouldn't be mad at your brother for something you did."

"What I did?... _You know_?" Mako said slowly as his eyes widened in horror. "You told her too?" he asked Bolin more franticly then angry.

"What in the world are you kids talking about?" Tenzin asked feeling left out of the loop.

"Well Bolin told me that when he was kind of going out with Korra she and Mako kissed each other, while Mako was dating Asami at the same time." Naruto explained as he took a small sip of water.

"It's not Mako's fault!" Korra yelled coming to her friend's aid. The Avatar looked over towards Asami as she aired out her own guilt. "It's my fault I really liked Mako and told him my feelings but when he tried brushing me off I just pressed on until he admitted he liked me too."

Asami looked over at Mako who looked down in shame as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"And then…..I kissed him." Korra looked Asami right in the eyes with a heavy heart as she said. "I'm sorry it was just once and before I really got to know you so I never…I never considered your feelings if you ever found out or even if he left you for me." The Avatar held her head down just as Mako did not wanting to see the hurt look in Asami's eyes as she quietly sat there.

"Wait a second, Korra did you kiss Mako after I told you about me and Tenzin?" Pema asked as she reentered the room, having heard the whole conversation in the kitchen, wanting to know if her heart to heart with the Avatar might have caused the young girl's actions.

"Of course it makes since that you'd be behind something like this." Lin Beifong said after being silent for a while.

"Excuse me?" Pema asked calmly with a raised eyebrow as she placed the plate of Naruto's food across the table from the ninja reach. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that you your self have experience when it comes to coming on to someone who's already in a relationship with someone else. It's just nice to see that you have passed on your little seduction act to the Avatar." Lin sneered while still keeping an air of neutrality.

"Ok you know what!" Pema marched across the room intending of giving the older woman a piece of her mind.

Not one to ever to back down from a fight the Metalbender got up from her seat as well and stood her ground as Pema came over towards her, with Tenzin still seated and smack dab in the middle of both women.

"Look how many times do I have to say it. I didn't steal Tenzin away from you!" the pregnant woman yelled. "You two were drifting apart for a long time all I did was tell him the truth it's not my fault he felt the same way about me and I certainly didn't expect for you to be in the same room as us when I confessed."

"Well I was! And don't think just because you're with child that I won't try to hall you off to jail the last time you got uppity at me.!"

"Oh really you're going to hall me off to jail." Pema voice was in a tone of mockery. "Did they let you keep your handcuffs when you quit the force, former Police Chief Beifong? Or are you going to try and ensnare me with your cables like you did the last time you tried to arrest me!"

"Don't tempt me, little girl." Lin dared as her cables were actually starting to unwind.

"Oh big bad Beifong thinks she can intimidate me." Pema stated with an ocean full of confidence. "I'm not the same woman as I was fifteen years ago! I raised three Airbenders since that time! Do you know what it's like toilet training a child that can create whirlwinds out of any part of their body! It's a literal shitstrom!"

"Pema! Language, there are children….." Tenzin stopped speaking as soon as his wife stared straight into his soul with a glare so intense it would make any living person envy the dead.

The matriarch's scowl of daggers stopped as she noticed something extremely strange in the room, something that she, Lin and Tenzin hadn't seen due to their squabbles.

Laying down perfectly still on the ground the yellow haired boy Naruto Uzumaki had lifted up the dining table, with just one toe!

"Ok, ok now I'm going to use my other foot to spin the table around." Naruto looked up towards Bolin who like Korra, Mako and Asami had gotten off the ground and were now standing up and standing back not wanting to get in the tables way as Naruto had started to spin it. "Now someone tell me when the side that's holding my food plate is facing me, alright?"

"How are you able to do that?!" Lin asked as she couldn't stop looking at the spinning table with her head rotating at the same rate as the furniture.

"Toe pushups every day!" Naruto responded which was a bold face lie as he was really using a chakra control exercise in order to lift the table. "Hey Bolin my plate should have passed by all ready did you get it?"

The Earthbender was so hypnotized by the display of athletic prowess that he hadn't caught said plate quickly coming to some of his senses he readied himself as the plate was about to rotate towards him.

"Got it!" the young man cried out in triumph as he held the plate high above his head as Naruto slowed down the rotation of the table until it was safe to place down again.

Bolin placed the plate in front of Naruto as the ninja lifted himself back into an upright position. Smiling as a savory assortment of foods was staring right in front of him he reached over and grabbed a pair of chop sticks as he slowly and clumsily started to eat.

Everyone else in the dining room sat back down all eyes on the shinobi as they still all couldn't believe at what they had just seen.

"You know it's funny…" Naruto said as he tried to grab a cluster of rice. "I can lift a table with my toes and can sense the negative emotions in an animal that has feelings and thoughts but yet I still can't eat with my left hands."

"You can do what?" Tenzin asked.

"I can lift a table with just my toes, didn't you just see me do…"

"No not that!" the Master interrupted. "You can sense a being's negative emotions?" he asked wanting more clarity on what the mysterious boy had meant.

"Well it's not like that whole psychoanalyzing thing where if I see a person twitch an eye I can tell that they wet the bed until they were like ten years old….." Naruto paused as his eyes drifted over to Korra.

The Avatar saw the ninja's eyes roll over to her causing the young woman to blush as she yelled back. "I've never wet the bed!" she immediately turned her head over towards to Mako the one person who she felt most embarrassed to be accused of anything gross in front of. "I swear I didn't."

"But I can tell if a person's really angry or has hatred in their hearts for something or some one." The ninja's eyes floated over to Lin and Pema. "Neither one of you has any kind of contempt for the other."

The metalbender and the air acolyte back stepped a bit from Naruto's revelation as they each looked back at the other.

"The way you two were yelling at each other it was more like you were afraid of the other." He pointed over towards Lin. "If I had to guess before you and the bald uncle were dating you were childhood friends, right?"

"Y…yes we were." Lin conformed as she somewhat wanted to know what the kid was getting at.

"Then you were probably more angry that the pregnant lady took away your best friend rather than just your boyfriend, she said you two were drifting apart is that true."

"I…we ….wanted different things in our relationship, and when neither one of us was willing to compromise…." Why was she telling him this, she never was this vocal with her personal life with anyone?

"You still would have been friends. But when you found out someone else liked him, someone who was willing or wanted to have the same things as him you were afraid that you were permanently losing someone you cared about and had such a long history with."

Naruto started picking at his food again trying to properly use his chopsticks by using the same single digit principle as balancing the table with one toe on holding the sticks between his fingers.

"And as for you….." he directed his sticks towards Pema this time. "You'll always have the nagging feeling of never really knowing more about your husband. What was his childhood like, what his hopes and dreams were back then? That feeling that his best friend will always have more of a personal connection to him even if it's no longer romantic."

Pema and Lin sat back down at the dinner table; they stayed silent not daring to say anything as Naruto's words set in. Just as the ninja managed to scoop the last of his meal down his throat Pema quickly yet gently bolted up and picked up the dirty dish and headed back towards the kitchen.

Listening to Naruto's remarks just like the others Asami got up as well and followed the older woman out of the dining hall.

"Asmai wait!" Mako broke the silence as he got up and tried to reach over towards his girlfriend only for her to shoot him a sad yet confusing look back at him.

"We can talk latter…" Her voice was soft yet carried enough weight that it could be heard across the room"….I just need to think a few things over."

"If it's about our relationship…"

"Which one do you think I mean? She laughed humorlessly "The one with you and me, or the one with you and Korra?"

The young woman left that remark in the air as she exited the room causing the Firebender to freeze still unable for him to spit out the words for her to stay, Korra took those words to heart as well as she placed her head down on the table and let out a frustrated moan.

Taking a sip of tea Naruto broke Mako from his frozen state. "That can't be a good thing."

"Oh you think Mr. Big Mouth." Bolin snapped back. "Why did you have to say all that stuff about Mako, Korra, and Asami out loud for?"

"Me?" Naruto asked. "You're the one who told me that stuff in the first place. All I asked was if your brother was a jerk and the way you try to defend him is by telling me that when he kissed another girl behind his girlfriend's back he felt bad about it."

" _Is that what you told him!?"_ Mako howled as he sat back down looking like he was about to put his younger brother in a head lock.

"Well I….er…" Bolin panicked at the look his brother was giving him. So he tried to change the conversation by chatting up with the guy to his right. "So you can sense other people's negative emotions huh?"

Naruto knew what Bolin was doing but seeing the angry look in Mako, the sad and guilty look in Korra's as she lifted her head only to place it back down again and the frustration in Lin's eyes Naruto decided to go along with it. "Yeah I can it's actually how I found Korra."

Korra popped her head back up when she heard Naruto was talking about her for real this time.

"When I was wandering the mountains I was just trying to get out of the cold so I turned up my ability to sense hatred and blood lust to the maximum coverage. I was hoping to find a pissed off camper who was mad about trekking through the snow, or angry that he or she had to be out in the cold like I was. Instead I stumbled upon a cabin that was about to be raided by that Amon guy and his goon squad."

"You ran into Amon and his forces!" Tenzin cried out as he slammed his open palms on the table.

"Yeah but it wasn't really his forces more like a small group of flunkies and himself….wait how many guys this Amon jerk have?" Naruto asked.

"Where have you been the last couple of months, kid" Lin narrowed her eyes as she settled her personal life aside for the moment. "It almost sounds like you've never heard of Amon until yesterday."

The ninja shrugged "I didn't or haven't."

A quick scan at the table showed everyone was looking at him as if he had just told them that the planet had two moons or something.

"You don't know who Amon is?" Korra asked.

Again Naruto only answered with a shrug showing he had no clue as to what they were talking about.

"Where are you from exactly?" Mako folded his arms as he really started to take a hard look at the one armed young man. "Are you even from Republic city?"

"Better question" Lin folded her arms as she stated to enter her detective mode san the x ray vision of course. "Are you even a citizen of the United Nations?"

"Oh well I'm actually from…."

"Don't tell them everything!" Kurama screamed as his voice carried through out Naruto's head. "You've seen science fiction movies, you know what happens when an alien crash lads on a different planet! Say one word about outer space and they might ship us off to some secret lab and get vivisected!"

"Don't you mean dissected?"

"No I mean vivisected that's when they cut you up while you're still alive!"

Naruto scrunched up his face "Wait a second then that's just like surgery."

"No it's not." Kurama corrected. "It's vivisection because they'd cut you open to examine and study you not remove and replace an organ or something."

"Oh…Wait these guys wouldn't do anything like that."

"Are you sure about that? The woman in the metal armor is some sort of official. She has no doubt an obligation to report the arrival of a new sentient species to her government. And when the government finds out about you they'll send men in white suits to capture and experiment on you until they think you're dead when in reality your still alive but in a death like state. Then most likely that girl Korra will bust you out on a bicycle and you use your abilities to sail into the sky and over the moon."

Naruto sweat dropped at fox's hypothetical scenario. "…That movie really got to you didn't it?"

Kurama stood still a minute before saying. "He just wanted to call his friends for a ride back home, Naruto! Was that too much to ask for?"

Inside the mind scape Naruto was taken back having no idea that a film he watched in his youth had affected the century's old beast quite like this. The ninja couldn't help but smile snidely as he held up his left hand and raised his index finger and channeled a bit of chakra making the tip of his finger glow brightly from a very small mini Rasengan.

"I'll be right here…"

"Shut up Naruto it's not funny!" Kurama roared out so loudly that Naruto snapped to reality and was back in the dining room with everyone still looking at him waiting for him to respond.

"Even if none of that would happen think about this if you go around telling these simple people your probably from outer space like a jackass they'll just panic and fear you like they did about that other alien, you know from that movie were he could fly and shoot eye beams!" For Kurama's own sake Naruto swore if he ever made it back home he'd stop watching any films in a sci-fi genre, only fantasy and comedies here on out.

Placing his only hand on the table, drumming his fingers as his eyes shifted back and forth the ninja thought of a way to tell his origins without really telling the whole truth.

"Well I'm from the Land of Fire." Naruto really hoped that might be a sufficient enough answer.

"Do you mean the Fire Nation?" Korra asked trying to see if that's what the one armed boy meant.

Closing his eyes and putting on what others called his fox face Naruto replied. "If that's what _you_ want to call it."

"Oh I get it." Bolin said as he nodded his head. "That's what you folks out west say. Kind of like how we in the United Republic of Nations call it The Union." * _ **Side note Un**_ _ited Republ_ _ **i**_ _c of Nati_ _ **on**_ _s:_ _ **UNION**_ _yeah weak I know shut up back to story._

"What no body calls it that." Mako said sternly.

"Me and Adi do." Bolin fired back.

Lin sighed at the younger Earthbender's grammar "Adi and _I_ " she corrected.

"See Lin calls it the Union too!"

That caused the Metalbender to face palm.

"Whatever" Mako waved his hands clearing the air. "So you're from the Fire Nation" addressing Naruto again he wanted a more concrete answer.

"Yeah I was born in a village…hidden…among…..the leafs?" his voice got a little bit higher as he realized the weird way he said it.

"What the hell kind of moon-man talk is that?!" Lin challenged as she slammed a fist on the table splintering it a bit.

" _Why do these guys' keep slamming their fists on the table wait a second Moon-man?_ " Naruto thought as alarms started going off. " _Oh crap they're on to me!_ "

"That's just how we speak back home." Naruto laughed a little nervously.

"What are you doing so far from home?" Tenzin inquired as he stroked his beard a little.

"You know how it is I just got lost on the path of life and ended up on a snowy mountain range in what I assume is really far away from the Nation of Fire….Were I'm from."

Everyone stood silently as they waited a beat until Korra broke the silence. "…What the hell does that mean?!"

 **Line Break**

After getting passed the weirdness of Naruto's awkward attempts in not blowing his cover Korra diverged more on what happened at the cabin. How they managed to out run the Equalists after Naruto surprised attacked most of them and their escape into the woods before being found my Tenzin and co.

The master of the temple feared Amon's actions in capturing Tarrlok and his almost taking away Korra in the process meant that the Equalist was finally entering his end game.

Leaving everyone else to think about their next move themselves Tenzin prepared for a trip into the city in order to summon the rest of Republic City's Counsel to discuss on what their best course of action would be.

But his new one armed house guest had caught up to him as he was almost out of the temple. Naruto asked if it wouldn't be too much trouble to take a look in the Airbender's office, to look over some maps and star charts in order to get his bearings.

Tenzin didn't see no harm in this as his office didn't really contain anything valuable or priceless the only ones he ever really forbad from entering unescorted in the room were his children, do to their habits of never picking up after themselves.

"This is it" Tenzin opened the door and lead the yellow haired ninja into his office. "Most of the atlases I own are in that shelf over there." he pointed over to a bookshelf right next to his desk. "My father's collection of star charts is resting on top of the same bookcase you might want to get the step ladder in the closet to reach those." The nomad suggested.

Looking around the oat scented room Naruto looked back at the Airbender. "Their your old man's star maps?"

"Yes" the Airbender fumbled a bit at the young man referring to his father in such a coarse way. "You see this was my father's office before mine some of these books he gathered himself during his travels." Tenzin explained taking a small hint of pride at his inherited library.

"Wow your pa must have been a real bookworm or a librarian or something? Is the old fella here or is he off in the south enjoying his retirement some place?"

Naruto immediately noticed the look of surprise on Tenzin's face as the Airbender looked at him with horror. "My…..my father was Avatar Aang." He said as if that information was something he never needed to say as it was common knowledge.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't pick up on that hint and just assumed he was some local hero or something. "Wait was his name Avatar or was he an Avatar like Korra or that Kyoshi lady?"

Naruto had done something that only a few have ever done to the normally patient and stoic Airbender, he mad him flustered and agitated. "Wha…Ha…How do you not know who Avatar Aang was?"

Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "That village I'm from, let's just say it's really in the back woods."

Tenzin began to rub his temples in frustration. "My father's name was Aang just Aang he was the Avatar before Korra, she is his reincarnation." The Air master paused trusting that would sink in the boy's head until something clicked in his own. "Please tell me you know what reincarnation means."

"What oh yeah I know about that it means when your old man passed away his ghost left his body, found Korra's mom right before she was going to squeeze her out of her lady parts, and went inside Korra when she was born and possessed her transferring all of his energy into Korra." Naruto smiled as he proudly rubbed the bottom of his nose with his finger in answering Tenzin's question.

"…You are without a doubt the strangest person I ever happened to know and that's including my father himself."

"Yeah I kind of get that a lot." Naruto looked over to the side taking the comment as a compliment. "Back home I'm called the Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja, or at least that's what Master Kakashi calls me."

Tenzin tilted his head to the side a bit. "You're a ninja?" he asked not really familiar with the word.

"Yeah I'm a ninja, you know….." Naruto grabbed the cape Tenzin loaded him and draped it over the bottom of his faced energetically. "…..A warrior of the shadows" he lifted and lowered his eyebrows up and down to make his point more dramatic.

"I see…..please don't break anything." Tenzin turned around and fluttered his backup cape that he was wearing and exited out of the room not before stopping on the door frame and pointing at a nearby shelf. "And it would probably help if you brushed up on some world history; I suggested reading the first book on the first row on the right over there." The master left to room after that.

Naruto walked over to the book shelf. "First shelf, on the first right." He mumbled as he reached for the book. He flipped it open and used his thumb to flicker to the first page and looked at its context. "…I don't think I can read this." He said solemnly.

"Well that's to be expected." Kurama said as he looked through Naruto's eyes. "We are on a different planet…most likely. That fact that these people can speak the same language was a lucky roll we just lost in the reading gambit….wait I think I know this language!"

"Really?" Naruto asked in disbelieve. "Can you read what this says?"

"Yes you see this language uses a system of logographic characters similar to our own. While their language's phono-semantic compounds are dramatically different."

"Logograph?" Naruto turned the book upside down.

Kurama let out a heavy sigh. "Never mind I think it would be faster if I just read you the words. If worse comes to worse and were stuck here for a while you might pick up as I continue to read for you."

"Hey you make it sound like I can't even read our language!"

"Well up until a few years ago you were barely literate and when you were a kid." Kurama scoffed "Forget about it."

"Hey I could read back then!"

"No you couldn't I think you're the only student in the history of the academy who had illustrated text books. You were basically a moron."

"Hey! It helps when the books had pictures duh." Naruto shook the foreign book in his hand making a point as it was lacking in drawings

"Yeah not all the time I remember back for the first two months of weapons training, you thought you were supposed to hold shurikens over your head, while they shot arrows at the enemy."

"…Ok that was not my fault those diagrams could have been a lot more specific." Naruto set the book right side up again. "But fine read on then."

"Alright let's see what this says." Kurama looked at the texted sound out the words in his head as he began to read out loud. " _Water, Earth, Fire, Gas. My grandmother used to tell me the tale about the past days_ …wait I think this might be the opening narration of a children's book."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes if this were a real history book the author would have been more objective and more factorial instead of referring some old story their grandmother used to tell them. Let's just take a look at those atlases instead."

Naruto shrugged as he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. Walking across the room he was heading over to the desk when something else caught his eye.

It was a small shrine on the left wall of the office. The shrine held a long wooden staff probably used by Tenzin for bōjutsu resting comfortably in front of a golden statue that looked like some sort of monk mediating. Inside the monk's lap Naruto pick up a locket or pendent of some sort.

The necklace had a picture of a monk mediating in midair as there were clouds drawn all around him. The ninja carefully opened the pending revealing that it held carved words inside of it. "Hey Kurama what does this necklace say?"

"This isn't an atlas Naruto." Kurama said sternly not wanting to get sidetracked.

"Come on it might be important just read it, please."

"Alright give me a second." The nine tailed fox scanned the text and read out loud. " _Let go of your earth rope. Come in the void. Clear and be like wind_ ….earth rope what the hell is an earth rope?"

"Maybe it means gravity?" Naruto said as he set the set the necklace on the staff. "Doesn't gravity sort of rope and hold you down on the earth."

"You might be right." Kurama reread the words in his head. "The word earth could be talking about the planet and this verse of some sort could mean break out of the planet's gravity field."

"Ok then what does it mean by come into the void?"

"Well space is a void." Kurama said "It's an empty vacuum now this could be a complete shot in the dark but I think the whole verse is some sort of instructions into entering space by and I'm really grasping here by some sort of anti-gravity portal or tool maybe even a technique."

"Do….do you really thinks so?"

"Maybe let's not get our hopes up this necklace looks important we can ask that man Tenzin more about it later right know focus on those maps I still want to see if we really are on a different planet. We still might have travelled through an alternate universe or even into the future or something as ridiculous."

Naruto nodded as he reached over and grabbed the staff resting on the shrine as he spun it around not noticing he tangles the pendant along with it.

"What are you doing with that staff?" Kurama questioned.

"I'm going to use it to knock some of those star charts off the top of the shelves" He answered like it was the most logical option.

"You could use the step ladder, or even just chakra walk up the walls."

"Yeah" Naruto had a huge grin plastid on his face as he twirled the staff around one handed. "But this looks like more fun."

 **Air Temple Court Yard**

Lin Beifong stood in the court yard her eyes locked on to the sky above to see an Equalist airship docked and floating in midair. It had anchored cables onto the island allowing all the occupants inside to zip line into the temple grounds.

Before Tenzin left to go into the city he asked his oldest friend to look after his family and the island while he was away. Lin didn't hesitate to agree even if the hostility between her and Pema briefly reignited she had sworn her life to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. But she felt her generosity was a little misused as Pema used that declaration by pawning off bathing her son Meelo on to the Metalbender a clear sign of passive aggressive behavior.

Regardless here she was with Tenzin's family as she knew they too were seeing the invaders entering their home on the balcony out looking the courtyard.

"What's going on here?"

Lin nearly fell over as a voice spoke right beside her surprising the former police chief. Naruto carrying an air glider with his only hand squinted his eyes as he too watched the air ship.

Lin stood puzzled as to not knowing how the strange boy had managed to sneak up upon her, pride aside she was the daughter of the legendary Earthbender Toph Beifong she should have been able to sense his movements even if he did something as crazy as jumping from the temple's roof tops and onto the ground.

"Who are you!" a tiny voice demanded.

Naruto looked behind him to see Pema along with three small children one of whom was who wanted him identified was a small bold boy dressed exactly as his two older looking sisters in air nomad clothing.

"That's Naruto the young man who recused Korra." Pema explained as Naruto noticed the mother wincing a little.

"He saved Korra? Mello titled his head to the side in disbelieve. "But how, he's only got one arm!"

"Meelo!" Tenzin's other children scolded their kid brother in unison.

"How can you be so rude?" Jinora the oldest child asked.

"Yeah why do you have to be so stupid?" Ikki the middle child stomped her foot at her brat brother's immaturity.

"Well look at him how can he save anybody?" Meelo stood by what he said as he folded his arms and sneered at the yellow haired stranger.

It's been said that children can be the cruelest ones of all. Not out hatred and malice but more for their own bluntness and ignorance.

Naruto himself had been on the giving end himself often underestimating people on their looks and not taking them seriously. In the past when ever doubted his own skills the orange shinobi would yell right back challenging those who suspected him of being anything but the best.

But something in Meelo's comment brought back a memory that Naruto didn't want to be reminded of.

 _He saw himself back on his world facing down the halfway resurrected Ten Tailed Beast as the dead body of his former rival turned comrade Neji Hyūga laid on top of him._

 _Looking back up horrified at the culprit of the attack that claimed his friend's life was Obito Uchiha ridding on top of the Ten Tails beast. "Tell me something Naruto!" the fallen ninja of the leaf stood neutral not taking in guilt or glee that his indented target was saved by another. "How can you save this world if you couldn't even save one of your own friends?!"_

The ninja was brought back to reality as the memory passed by. "You want to know how I rescued Korra." Naruto said slowly his spiky hair blocking out his eyes as he turned around and faced the balcony.

Without making a sound with speed so fast it would make the wind jealous Naruto disappeared and instantaneous reappeared right next to Meelo. The ninja pulled back his arm as he bent his knees and lowered himself around to Meelo's height and punched the brick wall of the temple that the young Airbender was standing behind.

Meelo with his arms still folded stood still as the wall behind him not only crumbles but was completely obliterated as the littlest Airbender felt shards of rubble and dust flew right past him.

Slowly and hesitatingly Meelo turned his head around seeing that the wall behind him was gone and in its place was a giant gaping hole bleeding into the temple like an open wound.

"That's how I rescued Korra." Naruto said as he got back up and blow the brick residue off of his fist and into the air.

"Are…are you an Earthbender?" Meelo asked as his knees started to buckle in fear at seeing Naruto in action.

Naruto dropped his scary act and smiled simply answering "Nope."

"I think this guy's my hero!" Ikki cried out at witnessing Naruto's level of power and the way he freighted her brother.

"Are you joking Ikki? He just destroyed a part of our house just to prove a a aaaaaaa." It was then Jinora's brain started to go haywire due to the fact that now Naruto was closer to her, the budding young lady couldn't help but let her eyes wander over Naruto's torso.

More specifically his abs as he was still not wearing a shirt at this point. "I…I think he's my hero too." She said wiping a small drippled of droll from her mouth shifting her eyes back and forth making sure no one say that.

Naruto noticed the looks that the children were giving him. As he also saw a vacate number of people.

"Hey were are Korra and the others?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand over his forehead and moved his head around.

"They went into the city to assist Tenzin." Lin answered she too slightly awed at Naruto's prowess "But right now I need all of you remain calm and hide inside through that hole…..that Naruto made."

The ninja scratched the back of his head and apologized. "Sorry about that I guess I got a little excited."

It was then Pema cringed harder as she held onto her stomach and cried out in pain.

"Hey it's not that bad I can fix that wall latter!" During their travels together the Perverted Sage had a habit of knocking down wall to get over distances, leaving a much slower Naruto at the time to help fix them back up.

"It's not that! The baby's coming!" Pema screamed as she hunched even more so.

Jinora placed her hand over her mouth as Ikki stated to look worried.

"Wow talk about bad timing." Naruto said under his breath as two acolyte woman rushed passed him and assist Pema inside.

"What are you three waiting for I told you to get inside!" Lin roared out as she looked over at the air kids.

"I have a better idea." Naruto interjected. "Ok you." he pointed over towards Jinora "Can you take me to the island's armory?"

Jinora looked back at Ikki confused as both girls shrugged. "We…..we don't have an armory."

"What I thought you guys were monks! What kind of monks doesn't have a weapon's vault?" the ninja asked.

"Y…yeah that's what I'm always saying!" Meelo shouted as he was brought out of his stupider and slide over to Naruto. He tried to look cool by saying. "I'm always telling daddy we should keep a bunch of weapons in the broom closet, but he says Airbender have to be peaceful and non-violet, that's why the closest thing we have to weapons are our air gliders!"

Naruto reached over and patted the little bald monk on the head. "I like the way you thing little guy. You remind me of me at your age."

The ninja looked back at Jinora and decided to ask her about defense. "So you don't even have cannons in case of an invasion like this?"

"We're Airbenders we never thought anyone would ever try to hurt us." Jinora whispered slowly as she couldn't take her eyes of the menacing airship.

Naruto saw the look in fear in the young girl's eyes as he angrily looked back at the same ship. "No one is going to hurt you guys, not while I'm around. Ok new plan what's your name?" he asked Jinora as he pointed at her again.

"It's Jinora." She answered.

"Ok Jinora I want you to run into the kitchen an gather every knife, pot and pan you can find. Do you think you can do that for me?"

The eldest Airbender nodded as she ran off into the temple.

Naruto then nodded over towards Ikki and Meelo. "Alright who are you two?"

"I'm Meelo and that's my dorky sister Ikki." Meelo answered as he pointed over toward his sister.

"You're a bigger dork then my snot boy!" Ikki fired back.

"Not now!" Naruto yelled making both Air children jump backwards. "I need you guys to go to your parents room and find your new brother or sister's baby bag. Your parents already must have one ready to go so look for something that kind of looks like a purse but it's full of bottles, dippers, and baby powder. I want you to grab that bag and meet your older sister in the kitchen and fill the bottles with cooking oil."

Ikki and Meelo looked at each other nodded and looked back at Naruto and said in together. "You got!"

As the brother and sister duo ran off after their mother and the two midwives towards their parents room.

Naruto leapt off the balcony and back to where he stood before as he lifted the staff he embed in the ground before he attacked the wall.

"Just what are you planning kid?" Lin asked not seeing the how any of the objects he asked for being helpful in this situation.

"I'm doing what I do best, I'm improvising." Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mind scape.

Looking at the water below him Naruto smiled as he saw something breaching to the surface. A giant sandy brown giant emerged from the water. This giant embedded with cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail with black eyes, and yellow irises in the shape of a black four-pointed star smiled back as he looked down at Naruto.

"Well well well don't you look happy to see the great and powerful me!" Shukaku the one tailed tanuki boasted as he wagged his might tail around.

"Hey Shukaku I'm glad to see you've been refueling on my chakra too." Naruto smiled slyly as he spoke to what was essentially Kurama's kid sibling.

"So you noticed! No doubt that dumb fox was wondering why it was taking so long for him to get back all his strength form you. Too bad for him he has to share his Jinchuriki with the small fragments of the rest us tailed beasts!"

"Hey I'm just glad you guys don't need as much chakra as him. Listen I need to borrow some chakra there are these assholes attacking a temple and think just because the monks are wind users their easy to pick on."

Shukaku leaned his massive head down as he looked Naruto in the eye. "Oh so some punks are looking down on the might of wind are they! Well we will show them I'll lend you some of my charka in the form of one of my best attacks!"

"Is it something that requires hand seals?" Naruto waved his right arm showing off its current state. "I'm not exactly a hundred percent myself these days."

"Ha ha ha no it's a Justu you've seen me use, all you need is a might belly!" Shukaku slapped his round gut the emphasizing as he started to transfer his own charka into Naruto.

Opening his eyes Naruto molded the borrowed power as his own stomach started to grow and expand as if he had just chowed down fifty bowls of Ichiraku ramen.

Lin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she saw the previously fit boy's tummy grow to almost comical proportions. Naruto puffed out his cheeks as he threw the air glider he borrowed into the air as he slapped his round belly hard.

"Drilling Air Bullet!" Naruto yelled as expelled a highly compressed ball of air from his mouth letting it sailed through the sky and landed on the tail of the airship. The second it hit its target the air ball exploded ripping the tail rudder off and making the rest of the air craft catch on fire as it began to plummet into the ocean right as it bursted into a million pieces.

"There now those Equalist jerks don't have an escape route, let's go round them up!" Naruto raised his arm again catching the air glider and was about to head off into the main yard, but stopped when Lin didn't move. "What's wrong, Metal Lady?"

Lin was hunched with a blank expression on her face as her arms swung vacantly in astonishment. "You're…..…you're…...you're….you're you're you're you're an AIRBENDER!" she yelled out the last part.

"What? No that was just a burb." Naruto taped his chest as he let out a little residual air. "Ms. Pema's food just made me a little gassy."

"Do you honest expect me to believe that you burped out a blast of air so powerful that it shot down an airship at least ninety yards away and elevated above us by a hundred feet!"

"…..Yes?"

 **Republic City**

In an airship sailing high above Republic City Hiroshi Sato Asami's father and the once great industrialist now chief financier and engineer for the Equalist party looked out through the flying craft's front window. Looking at the land below he saw his fellow Equalists use his great inventions the Mecha Suits to occupy and take control of the once chaotic city.

Standing beside him was Amon the enigmatic leader of the Equalists who also took pride on what their organization was achieving on this day.

"Sirs!" A voice behind the two men cried out as its owner steadily approached them. Turning slightly to the side Amon and Hiroshi saw a run of the mill Equalist running as fast as he could. Judging by the head set resting on his shoulders this particular Equalist looked like he belonged in the communications room of the ship.

"Yes what is it?" Hiroshi asked wondering what could have gotten the young man so flustered.

Saluting the Equalist handed over a written message that the young communications officer wrote down while he was hooked into the radio lines. "The first air ship that we sent to occupy Air Temple Island has been shot down!"

"What!" Hiroshi couldn't believe it. What could've been strong enough to knock down one of his own ships from the outside, the Avatar?

Amon snatched the report and started to read through it, only to tremble in anger as he did.

"Well was it the Avatar who knocked down the airship?" Hiroshi asked not wanting to be out of the loop.

"No sir!" the communications Equalist retorted. "Our intel says that she and her cohorts are in Republic City. The latest report says that they foiled our attempts at apprehending Councilman Tenzin."

"Then who or what was it?" Hiroshi was given the answer to his question as Amon angrily handed him the report. Adjusting his glasses the inventor began reading the report out loud as Amon started to slowly walk over to the window facing the island. "A one armed young man with short spiky golden hair wearing a bright red cape….Amon isn't this the same child that prevented you from capturing the Avatar?"

"Yes Hiroshi I believe it is." Amon placed one hand on the window as he saw Air Temple Island slipping through his fingers.

"How did he take down the ship?" Hiroshi asked the communications Equalist as that information hadn't been written down.

"Well sir to be honest I didn't think you would believe me but from the collected message I received from the ground troops holding onto the bay area and the final transitions from the fallen air ship. It appears that the kid struck down the ship with an air blast!"

Hiroshi face dropped so low that his temples spectacles fell onto the floor. "He sent an air blast…..but how! Is he an Airbender!"

The communications officer held up his hands "I don't know sir; to be honest I'm having a hard time believing it myself!"

"How many air ships do we have on standby that isn't scheduled to help with the city attacks?" Amon asked the officer not looking away from the island.

"About ten or so sir, why do you ask?"

"Send them to Air Temple Island immediately!" Amon commanded as he clenched his pressed hand against the window into a fist.

"How…how many ships do you want to send?"

" **ALL OF THEM!"** Amon smashed his fist into the glass window sending its shards fluttering down the sky.

"Right away sir!" the Equalist as well as the ships' pilot who stood silent this whole time panicked as the communication officer ran out of the command room.

"Amon you know something about this boy, don't you?" In all the years working together Hiroshi had never seen the masked man ever this upset.

"Everything we sacrificed everything we hoped to achieve could be ripped from our hands if we under estimate the power that this sculptor has!" Amon teared himself away from the window as he head out of the control room as well.

"Wait Amon I still don't understand what do you mean when you called that boy a sculptor?"

Amon stopped in the middle of the deck. "That's what their called him and the members of his clan, sculptors."

"Yes but what is a sculptor?" Hiroshi was anything but an idiot he knew Amon wasn't implying to this boy as an artist.

"They are the Avatars natural enemy."

 **-To be continued**


End file.
